


Bored

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Rare Pair Bingo [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets bored and Jim deals with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Theater
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Sebastian's POV  
He was bored. This play was supposed to be interesting. The entire reason they were at the theater tonight was Jim promised it was going to be interesting. So far, nothing interesting at all. They were nearly halfway through the first act, which was way too long according to him, when he is startled by a very wiggly Jim suddenly sitting astride his lap, pressing their currently not hard pricks together through their clothes.

"Keep watching the stage Seb," the smaller man orders him as clever fingers unfasten his trousers and move his clothes around so his cock is easily accessible and exposed to the cool air.

"Jim. What-" he begins only to have the genius bite his lip, a sure sign he wants him to be silent.

He nods, biting his inner lip to keep from groaning as those talented fingers work him over and the smaller man's hips rotate against his, rubbing his bare cock against the cloth covering his lover and bosses hardening prick. Several more minutes pass like that, with the smaller genius touching all of the spots that make him ache and want to thrust. Just before the break at the end of the act, the slender man suddenly stands, spinning around to face the crowd once more.

It takes everything in him not to groan at the loss of contact.

Just as the current falls the genius surprises him by sitting astride his lap once more, this time facing away so his back is flush to his stomach. This confuses him for a moment until he feels the hot heat of Jim's body envelop his tip.

Unable to stop the moan at the friction as the younger man sinks down on him, he presses his lips to the shirt covering his lover's shoulder blade and keeps it there until he is all the way seated.

"Too tight," he gasps, wanting to move but not wanting the burn that comes with such a tight fit.

"There is a tube of lube in your pocket, coat your fingers and apply it to us." Jim orders, his voice husky but otherwise not showing that he is currently impaled on a cock.

Blindly, he reaches for the pocket that sort of thing is normally shoved in, thrilled when the genius had not decided to change it to see how long it would take for him to find it. Carefully, he opens it up, coating the fingers of one hand before closing it and tucking it back into his pocket. He is not sure how he manages to fit his thicker fingers between their bodies considering how close they are, but he does manage to. He is worried about hurting his lover, so he starts with only one finger, working it in beside his cock, and boy is it an odd feeling to be fingering the smaller man open when he is already buried nearly to the hilt in him. When Jim starts to rock, there is a friction burn and he quickly adds a second finger, encircling the rim several times to make sure there is a little lube everywhere, he also grips his cock and coats the part not buried in him. Laying it on thickly in hopes that it will spread as the dark-haired genius continues to move.

"Another," Jim demands, and he gasps, already feeling the effects of having two fingers buried in him alongside his cock. He is not sure who is being teased more, though he suspects its him.

"That's it Seb, keep moving those fingers," the younger man groans as he continues to fuck himself on his fingers and cock, "I want to feel, I want you to feel me constricting around them even as I milk your cock, but you cannot come until the end of the second act."

"Jim," he whines even knowing that it will get him nowhere, "Please," sometimes begging works.

"No, I will ride you until the end of the second act," the younger man snaps in response, grinding against him and making him bite back a long moan.

Closing his eyes tightly, he groans, "Yes Jim."

"Good, now open your eyes, your missing it." The other man remarks even though he is looking away and cannot see the fact his eyes are closed.

He forces his eyes open and watches the play as it continues, roughly half way through the second act according to the brochures he picked up something unexpected happens. The primary actor starts to choke, his face turning several lovely colors before he finally collapses to the ground.

"You might want to come soon, its going to be swarming with cops," the genius suggests before tilting his head and grinding back against him hard, "Though I suppose it does make a good alibi having one's lover buried in my ass when they arrive."

Groaning, he grabs hold of those slim hips and holds them in place as he slams into him several times before coming with a shout that is covered by all the noise from the people down below.

He has barely finished when the smaller man stands, shoving an anal plug into place and pulling his clothes up in what seems like a single motion.

"Hurry up Seb, the faster we get home, the sooner we can go back to that. I know you're hoping I am going to suck you off tonight. If you're lucky I will do that and so much more."

Groaning again, he tucks himself away as he stands, he really is hoping for a blowjob from that talented mouth, too bad that doesn't actually make Jim quiet.


End file.
